


Home Is Where the Heart Is

by darkangel86



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Allusions to smut, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Dorks in Love, Extended Scene, Family Feels, Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Supportive Isabelle Lightwood, Teasing siblings, but no smut, mature relationship, post 2x15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 17:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11468169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/pseuds/darkangel86
Summary: “Does everyone know?” Alec asked, wincing when Izzy's smirk widened.“More than one of us have seen you doing the walk of shame, dear brother.” Izzy teased and Alec could do nothing to stop the blush from spreading across his cheeks.





	Home Is Where the Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

> Guys! This is my 40th fic in the Shadowhunters fandom and I continue to be overwhelmed by the love you guys seem to have for the stuff I write! I see your usernames and I get excited cause I know someone is about to make my day. If I haven't said it enough before, I'm gonna say it again, you are all completely awesome and I adore each and everyone of you. :)

“I don't really want him to be alone if I can help it, Izzy, and I know I need to be here right now, what with everything that's just happened but-” Alec rambled, eyes moving swiftly from his sister to his boyfriend.

“Alec. Alec, stop. I get it. Its fine. Jace and I can take care of things here. You go be with Magnus. I mean, its not like you've actually be staying here at night anyway.” Izzy said, a smirk on her lips and Alec groaned. Of course his sister knew he'd been staying at the loft with Magnus. There were no secrets in his family. Not anymore anyway.

“Does everyone know?” Alec asked, wincing when Izzy's smirk widened.

“More than one of us have seen you doing the walk of shame, dear brother.” Izzy teased and Alec could do nothing to stop the blush from spreading across his cheeks.

“I hate you,” Alec mumbled and Izzy couldn't help but laugh. “Next time, I'll just take Magnus up on his offer to portal me into my room. My nice, safe room with no prying eyes.”

“You know you can just move in with him, right? And portal into work in the mornings? I mean, hey, if my super hot warlock boyfriend could save me the trouble of walking all the way here, you think that I would actually still be walking? You'd be crazy not to take him up on his offer.” Izzy said, half serious.

“I'm not going to take advantage of him like that, Izzy,” Alec said, fiercely and Isabelle smiled.

“You really do love him, don't you?” She asked and again, Alec felt his cheeks flush, not from embarrassment this time but from happiness. Because yes, he really did love Magnus and he was completely okay with people knowing. 

“More than I ever knew was possible,” Alec admitted softly and he watched as, for once, his sister seemed to be at a loss for words. Feeling brave and knowing his sister deserved to hear this, Alec continued. “Magnus is it for me, Izzy. He's it. He's everything I always dreamed of but always knew I could never have and yet, somehow he's here, with me and I am never letting him go.”

“Alec...” Izzy said, breathlessly, her eyes widening at her brothers words.

“He looks at me like I matter, Izzy,” Alec whispered, his eyes shifting from his sister to where Magnus stood, just off to the side, speaking with Jace. “More than that, he makes me _feel_ like I matter. He makes me feel invincible when we're together and even when we're apart, I can still feel him with me, like he's somehow become a part of me. Its a feeling I never knew existed, never knew I could feel but now that I know what its like? By the angel, I will do everything in my power to keep him. For as long as he'll have me. So, like I said, he's it for me.”

“Just as you are for me, my darling Alexander,” Magnus said and Alec jumped, startled by Magnus' sudden appearance at his side. “Which I suppose is a good thing since you have no plans to let me go. It works out perfectly for us both.” Magnus finished with a grin as he leaned into Alec's side, wrapping his arm around the taller man's waist.

“You two are sickening,” Jace said as he came into view, smirking at his brother when Alec turned to glare at him.

“You hush!” Izzy said as she punched Jace in the arm. “They're adorable!” She exclaimed and Alec groaned, turning to hide his face in Magnus' hair.

“I think with that, my dear Isabelle, I am going to take your brother home and-” Magnus started with a smirk and laughed at the look of horror that came across Jace's face. “-order in dinner.”

“Thank the angel.” Jace muttered, pinching at the bridge of his nose.

“Food definitely sounds good,” Alec said, risking a glance up at Magnus before turning turn Jace with a smirk. “But I was thinking more along the lines of having a book club night.”

“Oh, fuck you, Alec!” Jace exclaimed, turning and walking away from his two laughing siblings and a very confused Magnus.

“I'm almost afraid to even ask,” Magnus said, confusion in his voice. Alec just grinned and promised to explain it to him when they got home.

“Home?” Isabelle asked innocently, smiling widely up at her brother.

“Home, Alexander?” Magnus asked, just as innocently and Alec felt his heart skip a beat in his chest.

“Yeah,” Alec said with a smile. “Home.”

&&

“You don't think the Clave is going to hold you responsible for what happened tonight, do you?” Magnus asked Alec as they stepped out of the portal into the loft.

“I wouldn't put anything past the Clave but we have everything on video. It proves Valentine stepped into the portal but since he didn't end up where he was supposed to something obviously went wrong along the way.” Alec said nonchalantly as he let himself drop down onto the sofa.

“Does that mean they'll look at me then? Assume that I did something to interfere with his transfer?” Magnus asked, turning to face Alec as he continued to mix himself a drink.

“Absolutely not.” Alec said as he surged up, eyes wide. “No one, more than you, wants to see Valentine answer for his crimes. The Clave would be stupid to think you'd do anything to screw up that chance.”

“Yes, because we all know how the Clave is always so reasonable and how they never jump to conclusions.” Magnus drolled, rolling his eyes as he sipped his drink.

“Doesn't matter. They can say whatever they want, they aren't blaming you for this. I won't let them.” Alec insisted as he stood and stepped into Magnus' personal space. Taking the glass from Magnus' hand, Alec sat it down on the drinks tray behind them. 

“You may not have a choice, Alexander.” Magnus said, dropping his voice and his gaze.

“Over my dead body will anyone try and place any blame for this on you.” The fierceness in Alec's voice made Magnus raise his head and meet his boyfriends gaze head on.

“Darling-” Magnus started but stopped when Alec began shaking his head.

“Even if you did have something to do with whatever has happened to Valentine, and I in no way, shape or form believe you did, but if you did, you'd be justified in it. After what he did to you? And what the Clave did to you? If you'd snapped his neck in front of me I wouldn't have blinked twice and I would never blame you. Just because I stopped Luke from killing him doesn't mean that I haven't had thoughts myself about snapping his neck myself.” Alec said as matter of factly as he could.

“You would never.” Magnus said as he wrapped his arms around Alec's waist, leaning against his chest.

“No. I wouldn't. Just like you wouldn't. And now that we've settled that, how are you? After everything tonight, I mean.” Alec asked as he ran his fingers through Magnus' hair.

“Surprisingly, better, darling. I've been holding so much in for so long that its all I knew anymore. But opening up to you and getting some of those things off my chest? I'd forgotten how much it could help. And I thank you, sweetheart, for caring enough to make me talk about things. If it were left up to me, I would have continued to hold it all in until it made me sick.” Magnus admitted shamefully.

“I am always here for you, Magnus and I will never judge you for anything that happened in your past. And most likely, nothing that happens in your present or future, just so you know.” With a quick kiss to Magnus' lips, Alec pulled back with a huff. “Now, how about dinner? I am starving.” Alec said with a lopsided smile as he continued to play with the hair at the back of Magnus' neck.

“You're always starving,” Magnus mumbled, grinning and suddenly feeling lighter than he had in days.

“And whose fault is that?” Alec asked with a smirk and Magnus grinned.

“Why, Alexander, surely you're not suggesting anything untoward now are you?” When Magnus' grin turned into a most delicious, devilish smirk, Alec groaned. Dinner was obviously going to have to wait.

“You are terrible, Magnus Bane,” Alec groaned when Magnus' lips suddenly found themselves attached to his neck rune. “With an obvious obsession with that rune. _By the angel_.” Alec moaned, gripping Magnus' by the hips and pulling in towards the bedroom.

Magnus snapped his fingers and raised his wards, locking them in and everyone else out. The real world could wait. The only thing that mattered was Alec.

"Darling," Magnus somehow managed to ask, even as Alec's lips descended on his neck. "What exactly is 'book club'?" He asked, causing Alec's lips to still against his neck before his ridiculous Shadowhunter burst out laughing.

"By the angel, Magnus, its Jace's code name for sex." Alec admitted as he continued to laugh.

"That boy is absolutely ridiculous," Magnus groaned, dropping his head to rest against Alec's chest. 

"Still though," Alec grinned. "I feel like a little book club tonight. Don't you?" He asked, dropping his voice and sending a shiver down Magnus' spine.

"I do like the way you think, Alexander," Magnus practically purred as he shoved Alec through his bedroom door before flicking his wrist and slamming it shut. "Book club indeed."

**Author's Note:**

> How about those Malec scenes in tonights episode??? <3 <3 <3


End file.
